Mahou Shoujo Pokemono
by Archnila
Summary: What happens if certain trainers were able to form a contract with their partner Pokemon? Join the adventures of the five main girls from each of the Pokemon game franchise for an epic adventure! Warning! Characters maybe OOC! WIP. Credit to image is in my profile.
1. Chapter 1 The new world

**A/N New story here! Was inspired by a picture from .com/post/6642961607**

**Hope you guys would enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated but I cannot guarantee that I'll reply quickly. If you would like to flame, please use a matchstick, nothing bigger than that okay? XD ****Pokemon and Puella mahou Shoujo belong to their respective owners. Anything that is incorrect or whatever, leave it in the reviews. This may or may not be Canon, you are warned.**

**Enjoy!**

With the new world that Madoka had created, everything changed. Even though Kyubbey seemed to "vanish", certain creatures took its place. These are Pokemon, the new force that Kyubbey created out of its infinite amount of bodies. One can say that it still wanted to gather energy from grief. Its new mission was still the same as always; get more contracts. However, these Pokemon started to have emotions,Kyubbey wasn't aware of it; they chose to fight alongside humans called trainers in this world. But Magical Girls in this world seemed to have a deeper connection with these creatures; they could receive extra elemental help from them against their common enemy; witches.

Only certain trainers would become Magical Girls if they made a contract with their Pokemon, those with the potential would have been pestered by their partners to contract with them, just how Kyubbey seemed to unintentionally want contracts to be made. This new "army" did not really care if their potential partner was a teenager; as long as they can fight and stand on their feet. But it seems as if there would be a certain age when they retire from being a Magical girl, and that is before the age of thirty at least.  
>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=<p>

Homura and Madoka looked towards the Earth shifting beneath their feet, it was a pleasant sight. Homura glanced at Mami and the others, smiling to herself. Before, she had failed to save Madoka countless times but now, they were together at last, even though they were among the stars, Mami, Sayaka, Kyouko were all sitting together having tea laughing and chattering. This was how it was supposed to be. Holding Madoka's hand in hers, she simply relaxed.

"Madoka? Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Madoka shook her head, lost in thought.

"I believe that we may meet again in your new world."

"Hmmm…that, I would like very much, Homu-chan." Looking at Madoka's smile simply made Homura smile again. Both girls walked back to the rest and sat down, enjoying their time together before they all disappeared, as if it was a distant memory of something. The Earth slowly stopped forming and Madoka's wish was fulfilled; to hopefully meet together in a place where life was easier, where Magical Girls had a companion to help them. She simply knew that one can never end grief.


	2. Chapter 2 A fated meeting?

**A/N Following the Unova storyline with a bit of a twist; other characters would also come into play similar to the anime.**

**I DON'T OWN PMMM and Pokemon. **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**The personality of the characters are a mashup of PMMM and Pokemon(anime with a hint of manga). Enjoy.**

The smell of waffles and French toast wafted into Touko's room.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up! It's our first day of an amazing adventure! I wonder what amazing Pokemon we will be getting from Professer Juniper?"

With a tug from Touya's arm, Touko woke up with a startle, her lovely chestnut locks were an unruly mess. With an unintelligible mumble, Touko pulled back the covers and turned to the other side, becoming an inanimate lump once more.

"Just give me five more minutes….I need my beauty sleep.."

"Okay then, my lovely sister." With a devilish grin, Touya drew back the curtains and shouted, "Oh my goodness! A Whirlipede by the windowsill and it's trying to come in!" His finger gesticulating wildly.

"Eeek! You know I hate certain bug-type Pokemon!" Touko fell off her bed, and was glaring at her brother. She gave a quick glance and realized that he was already ready for the adventure they had been waiting for; the chance to explore the world by themselves. Scratching the back of her head, she sighed, groaning. Standing up, she got herself ready, wearing her trademark clothes.

**Somewhere in Sinnoh…**

"Yes! I defeated Cynthia!" With Empoleon's hydropump, Hikari managed to defeat Cynthia's Lucario.

"Just a few moments ago, you were the most powerful challenger. And just now, you became the most powerful of all the Trainers. You are now our newest Champion!" Hikari smiled as both trainers recalled their Pokemon. "You deserve a nice long rest Empoleon."

"So where are you going to go now?" Hikari asked as she surveyed the damaged arena, Cynthia sighed and nonchalantly replied, "Perhaps I shall go stay in the Unova region, I have a villa in Undella town which has a beautiful beach. We need to take a break once in a while right? Besides, they have great swimming spots too."

"I see, I think I shall continue my journey, to continue exploring and meeting new Pokemon then. If I happen to be in the Unova region, I would be sure to visit."

Both trainers bade each other farewell and went their respective ways.

"Hmm, perhaps I shall check out the Unova region first, they say that they have a fantastic gym/restaurant there." Hikari thought to herself as Nurse Joy healed her Pokemon.

"Here you go, the new young Champion of Sinnoh, they are ready for your new adventure!" Nurse Joy flashed a small smile, while Hikari dismissed it and blushed slightly. "I still have a lot to learn, don't say that."

"How can I not? You're the youngest in Sinnoh to defeat the Champion, no one has done it before."

Hikari pondered for a while and nodded, smiling sheepishly, " I guess you're right…Ah hah..ha, well I better get ready then. Thanks for healing up my Pokemon Nurse Joy."

"The pleasure's mine. Have a fun trip!" Walking outside of the Pokemon center, Hikari bent down and sighed. "Wow, being the Champion is going to be difficult…" Just as she was about to leave, a swarm of reporters came and bombardedher with questions regarding on how she feels to be the new Champion. She was startled and called out Staraptor.

"Starr~~!" Staraptor flapped her wings and cocked her head to her side. "Star~?"

"Let's get the hell out of here Staraptor! These people are invading my space, sure being Champion is good and all but I need my space!" With a shout, Staraptor nodded and flapped its wings, creating a barrier of wind;Hikari quickly got on and told Staraptor to fly to Snowpoint City.

"STAR~!"

**A/N Oh-ho ho ho. What will happen now? How are they going to meet? (Touko and Hikari) What is their relationship? I'll be referring to the interaction between Homura and Madoka to build up the relationship. Stay tuned! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3 The beginning

**A/N Sorry for the late update. School was hectic, minor writer's block. Perhaps its impossible to revive a fandom. Might need a beta reader. Refer to my profile page if you want to see how the characters look like in their uniforms. PMMM and Pokemon don't belong to me. Anyways, enjoy this new chappie! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Touko went down the stairs, sliding her hands down the banister. A grin was plastered on both of the teens faces, their mother was making her special waffles; blueberry and raspberry, Touko's and Touya's favorite.<p>

"Mom, Touya and I are going now!"

"Yes dear, now hurry up and eat your waffles, it's going to get cold soon, by the way Cheren and Bianca are already waiting for you at Professor Juniper's lab."

Both teens looked at each other in a desperate manner and began to eat quickly. Touya being a fast eater, ended with a loud satisfied burp.

"Touya!"

"Gee, sorry sis, you better hurry! I'm going to go there first!. "

After Touko wolfed down the waffles, she grabbed her bag and put on her boots; shoelaces flying.

"Wait for me Touya!"

Touya turned backwards, jogging on the spot grinning like a Chesire cat. By the time both teens were at the lab, Cheren and Bianca had chosen their Pokemon. Bianca was squealing at her new Tepig while hugging it to death, Cheren on the other hand, was inspecting the stats for his Snivy; a habit he always had.

"Sorry we're late guys, my sister woke up late, albeit the smell of waffles was strong. "

" I see, well Snivy here was getting rather impatient, it was a good thing that you came though. " Cheren readjusted his glasses with a frown on his face.

With only one Pokeball left, Touya and Touko had to fight over it, by sheer luck, Touko managed to beat Touya at rock-paper-scissors.

" Aww man, guess today ain't my lucky day. Well congrats sis. I'll just settle for my Munna and Tepig that Dad gave me."

"Osha!"

"How cute! I'm going to call you..."

"Call me contract?"

"What! My Oshawatt can speak? Guys, are you getting this?"

The four people in the lab shook their heads; to them it was only the happy sounds coming out from Oshawatt.

" No, I shall call you, Oshbbey. Kyubbey...have I met you before? And what contract are you speaking of, trainers make no such contracts, we just naturally bond together. "

The four people stared at Touko, puzzled.

"Wow sis, I didn't know you could understand what Oshawatt is saying! Did you hit your head?" Touya smirked and chuckled. Cheren sighed while Bianca was staring at Tepig intently, as if she was trying to speak to it telepathically. However, she sighed, it didn't work of course.

* * *

><p>KyubbeyOshabbey POV

I stared at my trainer intently, she seems to have the same power as Madoka .Nevermind, I shall truly see if her power is still the same as before. I feel different too, it feels as if that this world requires my assistance. That new creature called Tepig has the same power level as me, is that perhaps a part of me? It looks like that "Bianca" and "Cheren" are not suitable contractors. I have to get used to this body too, it feels strange.

Normal POV

The trainers bade the Professer goodbye and went off.

"Well this is where we part then. See you at the League!" Cheren nonchantly waved at the rest with Snivy at his side, his back turned.

"Bye! I'll beat the first gym without a sweat!" Touko shouted. And with that, Touko's life would change forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lookie, a "cliffhanger", okay it is a really bad way to end but yeah, still thinking of how the story should progress. Please leave your ideas in a review. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**EXTRA**

I promise that we will meet again.

-Homura/ Dawn ( XD)


	4. Chapter 4 Journey

**A/N So sorry for the long delay! I have finally got an idea going. I had a hard time coming up with a plot, but now that I have, enjoy! All trademarks belong to their respective owners blah blah blah.**

It been a year since Touko had defeated the Elite Four. Life was pretty peaceful despite being a magical girl. Every time she had to fight the demons born from grief, it was only her and her six Pokémon who could help her out. It felt as if she was the only magical girl in the whole of Unova. It was difficult as tactics had to constantly change according to the types of demons Touko was facing at that point in time. She always felt like a one-man army but that still did not stop her from wishing or even hoping that she had more teammates she could rely on. Touko sighed as she leaned back against the tree on the hill overlooking Castelia City. She closed her eyes as she absentmindedly stroked Samurott's head. (She had given up nicknaming her Pokémon, especially Oshawatt since Kyubbey only gave her vague answers)

There it was again. That vision of the dark-haired girl who seemed to pop up in her mind so often. Touko could not explain it, but she felt a connection with her even though she did not recognize her. (Although she did feel as if she knew her from a different time) Touko reached out into the darkness and almost touched her but she started to run. Touko shouted out as she started to chase after her.

"Wait up! Who are you?"

The girl did not reply as she soon disappeared from her view, whispering only a single word.

"Homura…"

Touko paused, where had she heard of that name before? Soon, she felt herself falling into the darkness once more. She opened her eyes and stretched. She grumbled. Too many unanswered questions that Kyubbey would not answer her directly—she had asked him several times about the girl but to no avail.

It was bad enough that her magical girl outfit was ridiculous, with a poofy pink skirt, which she detested. She would rather wear her normal outfit but sadly, this was the outfit that she was stuck with. She felt awkward and it was rather girly for her taste. Even though she had the power, she always felt embarrassed to fight the demons like this. However, Kyubbey had to remind her to focus, which she lacked in the beginning of her "career" as a magical girl. However, as time went on, she got used to it and tolerated it. But now, after seeing the visions again, she was starting to question herself. Is she really who she thinks she is?

"Say Kyubbey, have you heard of this name, Homura? It seems quite familiar but I can't quite put my finger to it."

It was only times like this when she referred to her Samurott as Kyubbey, only when battling trainers she does not for obvious reasons. She felt more comfortable when speaking to him in private, questioning him on the topic of magical girls and their existence.

"I cannot say I have, but it does ring a bell. I will have to refer to my data in order to do so. I'll let you know if I do."

Touko sighed. The only thing he would talk about was collecting data, he would only fight along-side her for the benefit of collecting data first hand. Sometimes she wondered what went on inside of his head. She knew he loved talking about entropy which she found disturbing. She led a carefree life and that topic did not cross her mind until she met him. She stood up and returned him into his Pokéball, the first few times when she spoke to him caused some stares from people, oh how naïve she was! (When he was an Oshwatt, it was okay, he was smaller back then and could fit in a room easily.) But as he evolved, it was more awkward, imagine trying to fit a large Pokémon in a room!

Nonetheless, she popped by a small café and ordered a coffee. She ruminated and felt that she should explore other regions to find out more information. As she sipped her coffee, she had an epiphany, what if that vision was a clue? That there were other magical girls out there? She finished her coffee and paid the bill. She decided that this would be her new quest, to find out if the other regions had magical girls. She was hesitant at first, due to being the only magical girl of the Unova region, afraid that the demons born out of grief would run amok without her. However, it was fortunate that this was a time of peace and there were few incidents of people going missing or dying under mysterious circumstances. She had to take this chance. Maybe form a team of magical girls, she mused. With that note, she set her sight to visit the Sinnoh region.


End file.
